A Life-Changing Decision
by diesel14
Summary: Kobayakawa Sena, a freshman of Deimon High has always been bullied. On the first day, she finds herself lost and definitely not in Tokyo. She meets someone who will change her life just as much as she changes his. AU FEM!Sena/Yamato


Kobayakawa Sena charged towards Deimon High School leaving a trail of dust in the air and numerous shocked students and civilians alike. The young girl with dark brown eyes and matching, spiky hair looked down at the piece of paper in her hands. On the paper was the number 21.

"Sena! Over here!" A familiar voice echoed throughout the busy crowd of students trying to see if they got in.

The spiky-haired youth turned towards her childhood friend, Mamori. "What's your test number?"

Sena, too nervous to answer handed her friend the piece of paper. Both looked up at the board in hopes of finding the number. Suddenly, Mamori grabbed Sena's hands and jumped in celebration.

"Look! Number 21 is there!" Mamori said pointing frantically at the number on the board. "Great job, Sena! I'm proud of you!"

Brown eyes filled with relief knowing that she got into school with her 'sister'. _I guess I'm a tenth grader now, huh?_

"You were terrible in math and English, though," Mamori mentioned rubbing Sena's head affectionately. "However, you were Mamori's favorite student!"

Sena's face turned a bright red and she looked down in embarrassment. Sena was definitely not the sharpest crayon in the box; however, because of her fragile appearance and shy personality, she was the target of numerous bullies who scared away any chance Sena got at having friends. Luckily, she had Mamori to protect her and be with her.

Sena looked at again when she heard her friend say, "Sena…con…con…con." Sena looked at Mamori questionably but took note of the tears swelling in her blue eyes. "I have to go take care of something in the school's admission office!"

Sena watched slightly shocked as Mamori ran away. Not knowing that a predator was watching her every move, Sena looked around the yard not knowing what to do. Suddenly, loud footsteps hitting the road caught her attention as she turned around to see a boy with blonde hair and a devil-like face and an extremely muscular giant running at her.

Flinching in fear, Sena closed her eyes tightly. The impact never hit her; however, as she found herself being thrown in the air.

"Congratulations on your success!"

In her dazed state and happy thoughts of being thrown in the air in congratulations, Sena easily accepted the phone. She typed her number into the phone. Before she could talk to her mother, the blonde snatched the phone out of her hands and ran away with the giant-like guy. Sena looked at the spot where the two once were speechless.

A couple minutes later, Sena found herself walking home with Mamori. Once they reached Sena's house, both said goodbye to each other. Sena smiled knowing that was finally going to school with her childhood friend. The sound of crackling from paper caught her attention. Sena looked at the mailbox to see that it was overflowing with letters for the American Football club. The phone kept repeating the same message from the football club. Sena found herself crying in despair at being a victim of the noise abuse.

"Why me?!"

The next day, Sena looked in the mirror in her new uniform. The blazer was a bit too big; however, Mamori had promised her she'd grow into it. The skirt stopped just above her knees. Sena took a hairbrush and attempted to brush her spiky, shoulder-length hair. It proved to be futile when the hairbrush got caught in the mess she called hair. Sighing, Sena untangled the hairbrush and placed it down. Grabbing the phone she had received from her parents as a gift for getting into high school, Sena left the house feeling a sense of hope that she might be something other then a gopher this time around.

"Sena! Good morning!" Mamori shouted as she ran to catch up with the brown-haired girl. She stared at the crooked ribbon on Sena's neck. "Let me fix this!"

"This year I want you to mix in with the right kind of people this year," Mamori said.

"I already have friends!" Sena said trying to defend herself.

"Those guys aren't your friends! They used you as a gopher!"

Sena sighed knowing that she couldn't say anything about that since it was true.

"Ah! There's one person you have to avoid! His name is Hiruma and he is the most devilish being! They say if you look into his eyes, you'll be reduced to bones!"

Sena whimpered quietly at the mention of a person like that. _Someone like that goes to this school? Why couldn't I have chosen a safer school!_

In the classroom, Sena was pondering on which club she should join. Feeling a slight vibration in her pocket, Sena took the phone and looked at the text a bully had sent her. Deciding to be stronger in high school, Sena placed her phone carefully in her pocket and focused on what club she should join.

Later on, Sena found herself hiding in a storage room full of football equipment. After ignoring the request the bullies asked her to do, Sena was in more trouble than she would have been if she had done what they told her to. The door slammed open and Sena screamed thinking that the bullies had found her only to see the giant who had thrown her in the air a while ago.

The two stared at each other for a while before the giant's face morphed into a more serious expression. "Could it be, that you want to join the club?"

Before Sena could say anything, she was pushed into a chair and given a teacup.

"Um…you see… I'm not actually here to be a new recruit," Sena tried to explain in a kind way.

The depressed expression on the boy's face made Sena's heart ache a little. Even after the giant explained football to her and showed her a video from the past year that scared her to death, Sena did not want to leave the elder boy hopeless. A determined look crossed her face.

"If it's not too much trouble, I could become a team manager," Sena shyly suggested.

The boy's face immediately lit up. "OF course you can!" The boy grabbed Sena's arms and started to swing her around. "Let's aim for the Christmas Bowl together!"

On her way home, Sena smiled at the new name, 'Kurita Ryokan' that was in her contacts alongside Mamori. _Maybe coming to this school wasn't a mistake after all._

Sena found herself thrown to the ground harshly in the next moment. She gulped and looked up at the bullies she had been running away from. "We've been waiting for you."

One of the boys took out a bat. "Using a bat…will it be alright?"

"Well, it's not the best since we already have a record with the police," Another said. "But if we find a good reason to use it…let's just say the fat kid attacked us with a bat. That would put an end to the American Football club."

Something in Sena snapped at that moment. The thought of her first friend and the first club she joined ruined because of the three bullies standing in front of her angered her. No, it in infuriated her and made her blood boil. Sena was confident that she would be able to keep those lousy good-for-nothings away from her first friend.

"No! I'll never help you!" Sena screamed at the bullies tears falling from her eyes.

One the boys lifted her up. _Oh no! They really are going to beat me up!_ Sena started to struggle but felt the important object in her hand grabbed.

"Oh? What's this? A cell phone?" The boy holding her asked.

Sena tried to reach for it; however, her strength was no match for the three boys. In a quick motion Sena pounced onto the boy holding her phone and jumped on the rail dodging the bat that was swung at her. Sena ran on the rail as fast as she could. Once in a busy street, Sena felt herself cornered seeing so many people. Turning back, she saw the three still chasing her. Finding a safe path, Sena burst in a matter of seconds through the crowd easily losing the bullies. If she had looked more carefully, she would've noticed the blonde devil watching her every move as she did a spin move past one of the bullies.

Sena barely made it into the train. Sighing in relief, Sena apologized for the noise she made before sitting down. What Sena didn't know was that the train she went on was not taking her anywhere near her home; it was taking her to Osaka. Without realizing it, Sena fell asleep on the bench of the train unaware of the hours that went by.

She woke up to the voice on the loud speaker. "Thank you for using the Tokyo Subway. We have reached Osaka. Please use the subway again."

In a sleepy daze, Sena exited the train only to stop when she realized where she was. _Eh? How did I get into Osaka! How am I going to get home? Aren't my parents going to worry about me?_

Sena took a deep breath and went over to the service station. If she wanted to get home, panicking was not going to help. "Um…excuse me but do you know when the next train to Tokyo will be?"

The lady smiled at her and answered. "The next train for Tokyo will leave in two hours. Would you like to purchase a ticket?"

Sena smiled nervously. "Yes please."

Sena paid for the ticket and found herself walking through the streets of Osaka. She called her parents and told them of the situation. Her parents, although worried, agreed that she should take the subway back as soon as possible. Sena had thought about calling Mamori but decided against it knowing how protective the older girl was over her.

Sena was walking along the sidewalk innocently unaware of the football players around her. Sena noticed a young boy was about to get a ball in the street. A car was speeding and had not seen the child yet. Without a second thought, Sena ran into the streets and grabbed the boy towards safety. The players that had been behind her stared shocked at the show of speed they just saw.

"That girl…" Takeru Yamato muttered looking at the spot the girl once stood. _She would make a good running back. The fact that she has a cute face and nice legs is a plus as well._

Yamato turned towards his teammates to see that they were just as shocked as he was.

"She would make a good running back, " Taka Honjo commented looking at the girl will interest.

The coach with them seemed to agree. "Yamato I want you to recruit her,"

"Already on it," Yamato said smiling and making his way towards the girl who was currently asking the boy if he was alright.

"Thanks lady!" The young boy said smiling at the girl who smiled back at the boy.

"No problem. Just be careful next time!" The girl called watching the boy leave with a final wave.

Yamato decided to step in. "Hey, you're pretty fast."

The girl turned and pointed to herself. "Are you talking to me?"

Yamato nodded smiling. "I'm Takeru Yamato but you can call me Yamato."

Sena stared at the smiling youth before blushing slightly. _Cute_ , Yamato thought looking at the girl.

"I-I'm Kobayakawa Sena. It's a p-pleasure to meet you," The young girl said bowing.

"Do you play any sports?" Yamato asked enjoying the company of the shorter girl.

"N-no but I recently became a sports manager," Sena said fidgeting with her hands.

"I see. What sport?"

"American Football," Sena answered.

Yamato's smile widened. _I see. That means she must know about the sport to a degree. That makes this much better. Plus, the thought that a cute girl who might enjoy the sport I play as much as I do makes it better._

"Cool! I play American Football," Yamato said. "Do you enjoy watching it?"

"W-well I only really learned about it today so I can't really say yet. The tackles don't seem like something I'd be able to take, though."

"With your speed, you'd make a good running back," Yamato said noticing the slightly interest the girl expressed in football. It made him happy and excited that he might be able to recruit this girl. "A full-back has the responsibility of protecting the running back so you wouldn't be tackled much especially if you join our team."

"Oh that's good," Sena said sighing in relief before realizing what the boy had said. "W-wait a minute! Did you just ask me to join your team?"

Yamato stepped closer to the girl. "Why wouldn't I? You have speed. Strength is important in football; however, if they can't catch a player, what's the point of having just strength?"

"I see…but I don't know any of the rules and I've never played before! Also, are girls even allowed to play?"

"Learning the rules will be easy and you'll get experience playing. Girls are allowed to play football. In fact, our first-string quarterback is a girl." Yamato said. A thoughtful look crossed his face. "Now that I think about it, you both have similar shy personalities."

"What school is it?" Sena asked. Sena had felt a pull towards football when her new friend, Kurita had showed her a video. However, her fear of getting hurt had made her not want to play. Now that she learned that she'd be protected, Sena wasn't as afraid as before. _Wait, I'm going to Deimon in Tokyo…how will I even get to this school? Especially now that I just started. What will my parents think of me going so far away? More importantly, what will Mamori say? Maybe it would be better going to a school here, though. It could be like a fresh start._

Yamato smirked. "Teikoku Alexanders. You'd have a full scholarship to the school as well," Yamato expected the young girl to squeal finding out that she had a chance at what was known as the ultimate all-star team. The young girl only blinked. Yamato chuckled. "You're really new to football, huh?"

The young girl blushed hearing his laugh but nodded. Yamato noticed the slight blush and felt a little happy knowing the girl had some sort of feelings for him as well. _How much better can this day get? I meet a cute girl who's fast and might have feelings for me._

"Teikoku Alexanders is an undefeatable team. We have won the Christmas Bowl ever since it was created," Yamato explained. Sena, although knowing the boy was kind noticed the slight arrogance and pride the boy had in his school.

"I want to go," Sena started noting that the expression on Yamato's face had brightened. "However, I live and go to school in Tokyo. Plus, I'll have to think it over with my parents."

"I see," Yamato sighed. He noticed the cell phone in the young girl's hands. "Sena, can I borrow your phone for a bit?"

Sena looked confused but gave the boy her phone. After a moment, he gave the phone back to her. "There."

Sena looked at the screen and saw the boy's number in her contacts. A red tinted her cheeks. Yamato smiled at the young girl.

"Think it over for a while and talk to your parents. Once you've decided give me a call, okay?"

Sena nodded dumbly at the boy. _Somehow I went from having one name in my contacts to three. This really is a good day even if I got lost and almost beaten up._

Sena turned to leave only to crash into an older man. She prepared herself for impact only to be pulled into a chest.

"Are you okay, Sena?" Yamato asked.

Sena nodded blushing deeply at the position she was in.

Yamato's warm breath reached her ear. "Call me in your free time as well, okay?"

With that, he let go of the girl giving her one last smile as they parted ways. Sena walked into the station and onto the train in a daze. She had gotten stuck in Osaka and met what she could only describe as the man of her dreams.

Meanwhile Yamato made his way back to his friend and coach with a smile on his face.

"What did she say? And why are you smiling like that?" Taka asked his friend.

"She said that she'd think about it. She's from Tokyo so she wants to make sure if it's alright with her parents."

Before Taka could question about the smile again, the coach decided to but in. "Let's hope she accepts the offer. Her golden legs are almost too hard to pass up."

Yamato nodded thinking about the girl. _I've been attracted to girls but not as much as I am with Sena. Her spiky hair gives her a wild look but her feminine face goes well with her hair. She's pretty short even for a girl but that just adds onto that shy personality of hers. She reminds me of a frightened kitten. I hope we meet again._

Sena finally made it back to Tokyo and ran as fast as she could back home with a slight blush on her face. She entered the house.

"I'm home!" She chirped smiling.

Her mother peeked from the kitchen and noticed the slight blush and happy smile on her daughter's face. "Welcome back, Sena! Did you meet someone?"

Sena's blush darkened. "I did, mom. Actually there's something I want to talk about with you and dad."

Her mother nodded. "Your dad's in the kitchen we can talk during dinner."

Sena nodded and sat down in her chair. Her father was looking through the bills and mail and her mother was cooking dinner. A slight pang of doubt and fear crawled its way into Sena's heart. _Will they accept? Or will they reject the decision?_


End file.
